Prehistoric Hearts
by X-VirilliusToxin-X
Summary: You thought they were extinct, gone forever. But now...now it's their time to tell a tale. A tale of evil and darkness, a tale where no man has gone before. This is their tale, a fight for a world like our own. A fight for a planet called Earth.
1. Prolouge: A Letter of Fate

_Listen all you who are unknowing and blind._

_I come with a tale that shall be told throughout all of time._

_A lone boy and his two friends._

_A message from Earth, is where our story begins. On an island of naught, its boundaries unknown._

_Evolution. Mystery. Boundless friendships arose._

_Come all you who seek adventure. New friendships, old enemies, and darkness you shall encounter._

_So shall you listen? Or shall you not? A great war is arising…a planet about to rot._

_Read these pages, as if they are relics of the past._

_Think not of the evils that are to pass._

_A tree with leaves like golden honey. Sparkling dew, grass a plenty._

_Our story begins with a single note. A desperate plea. A look for hope._

**  
**

A figure. Covered by the rooms heavy darkness smirked. Pearl white teeth flashing in the from the moons radiant light coming through the exposed window. The claws clicked incessantly as the computer screen flashed and shifted, black text running down the white page. The figure straightened, head perking up a bit as a thud from the stairwell leading to a second floor was heard. His teeth flashed in a toothy grin as he laughed. An ice cold, dark hearted laugh, as the last keyboard stroke he entered was the word "Enter" he then dissipated out of the house, a white snow gently drifting down from the black midnight sky. Dying embers in the fireplace. It was the beginning…of something truly evil.


	2. Chapter 1: Journey to the Unknown World!

Yeah. I know I only just uploaded the Prolouge, but what the hey. I'll upload the first chapter as well. So I shall disclaim crap right now. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II or any of its characters. But! I do own all Original Characters and this story line...so yeah. No stealing! Or I shall smite you! Ha. Anywho. Once I get up the other character names I'll put their profiles before the chapter...just so, you don't get confused or anything. There are quite a few new characters introduced in this chapter so yeah, I don't want people getting confuzzled...that's if anyone reads this story at all, but whatever! On with the story!

**7:00am Twilight Academy**  
A young man about fifteen years of age ran up the marble steps of the academy. The wind rushing through his hair as he gripped a piece of paper in his tan hand, its single page rustling and fighting against the winds persistence waves. He paused at the top, panting ever so slightly as he got his bearings. His wavy brown hair falling neatly back into place as he calmly stood before two armor clad knights. One of them, the one on the left, turned to him.

"Your business?" his deep baritone voice resounded through his helmet. The boy gulped, clutching the paper to his chest. He shut his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, before clearing his throat and standing straight.

"I come baring a message…for the Chancellor." The knights looked at one another, and then clanged their spears together.

"We heard no news of this. What is it about, boy?" the other knight asked, his voice rather harsh and cynical.

"I-I cannot say…sirs. Please. Let me pass. It's quite important!"

"Is there something about the word _no_, you don't understand, boy?" The left guard snarled bringing his axe like spear down a little. The boy gulped taking a step back before hitting into another man. He gasped jumping away and turning around to see a white haired old man, with a blue robe and matching hat adorned with crescent moons. His long beard seemed to puff up in anger as he stood before the guards, each one taking a step back.

"And is there something about the word, _important_ you two don't understand. Let the boy pass…_NOW._" He said rather angrily. The guards saluted.

"Yes, sir!" They both stepped to the side. The boy blinked confused as he felt the wizards arm go around his shoulders, as he was ushered into the massive hall of the castle.

"Th-Thank you, sir. I'm very grateful you helped…" the boy said bowing as the door boomed shut behind the two. Yen snorted in contempt before smiling a little at the boy.

"Thinking just because they have the higher positions entitles them to push others around…lucky I was in a rather good mood today." The boy gulped smiling slightly at the wizard's mumblings as he continued down the red-carpeted hall. He stared up at the high tiled walls in amazement; each tile glittered with the colors of Twilight Towns beautiful serene sky. It was peaceful and majestic a never-ending mix of oranges, yellows, reds, and gold. To either side of them the walls were lined with keyblades. Each one glittering and giving off a different light and presence. They were all shapes and sizes, their owners of the past flashed before his eyes, but it was only in thought. These keyblades had no purpose anymore. They were bereft of any, and all, life.

"I made the spell for these walls, you know." Yen said gruffly staring up at the wall as well. The boy gasped in amazement turning away from the keyblades and back to the high wizard.

"It's truly wonderful." He let out a breath, of enamored air, as he looked at a mural posted behind the stairs made of marble, with it's golden banister, leading up to the second floor. Painted in it was a boy with messy brown hair stunning blue eyes and a wide smile on his face. His arm was wrapped around another boy who wore a serious, although unconvincing, expression on his face his blue eyes aglow with silent amusement his white silver hair glinting in the dying sun's light. To the side was a girl with vivid red hair, a bright smile on her face that out shone the sun on the horizon. Behind them was a picturesque scenario, one that you'd only find in the confinements of a fairy tale, but it was quite real. The crystalline waters and breezy palm trees of Destiny Island lay out behind the trio. Creating a picture perfect moment. He sighed and the clearing of athroat sent him back into reality. He gasped looking back at the old wizard, who had traces of a smile on his face.

"Ah yes. I remember those two. Best of friends, those three were." Yen replied his eyes clouding over, as if past memories were flooding his vision.

"But! No need to dwindle on the past. We're in the present now. And you have a letter to deliver! To the Chancellor, I presume?" he asked titling his head to the brown haired boy.

"Ah! A-Actually…it's for the principal of Twilight Academy, sir." The boy said biting his lip and looking at the floor.

"Well then! I must bid you a farewell here." The boy looked up, confused. He blinked several times before Yen Sid let out a laugh.

"My dear boy. Twilight Academy is connected with Dawning's Castle. You should know that. When we reach the doors at the top of these stairs just turn left and continue going. You'll be in Twilight Academy in no time at all." The wizard replied letting out a huff as he began to climb the winding red carpeted stairs. He saw it. At the top of the staircase was a little alcove. And there resided brown oak doors with golden hoop handles. Yen pushed the door fully open and they both stepped through. They were now in a long narrow hallway, not as wide as the previous one with the keyblades. That was the entrance hall. This was rather…small and less decorative. The walls weren't marble, but whitewashed stone, and the red carpet had ended. The floor lay bare beneath their feet and only their reflections looked back up at them. The floor was a clear glass like substance. The boy gasped, as he saw women door below rushing to and fro, all wearing white aprons and white matching hats.

"Those are the maids, obliviously." Yen replied resting a hand on the boys shoulder. The young boy looked up and nodded. Yen pointed down the hall.

"Just keep going that way. You can't miss it." The boy looked up and nodded solemnly.

"Thank you Master Yen Sid!" he bowed deeply. Yen let out a deep heartfelt laugh.

"No need to thank me, my boy. I had to come this way whether or not you were here anyhow. Oh. And do be careful. Security has been tighter since…they came." The boy gulped and turned around his back now facing the older man. A loud crack erupted through the empty corridor and the boy spun around. No one was there. He sighed, and continued onward, paper still in hand.

**9:00am Training Facility One**  
"TAKE THIS!" A glint of light. A hiss of pain. A flash of darkness. A boy, about sixteen years of age with short cropped crimson red hair with black streaks running through it, sliced through a neo heartless cutting it clean in half. He jumped away as a dusk nobody swirled up from the ground below him. He raised his gleaming keyblade into the air, blocking the sharp hands of the nobody. He spun on his left leg, kicking the nobody backwards with his right.

"Behind you!" A flash of red as a fireball collided with a heartless in mid air just above him.

"You got it?" he asked turning to a girl whose skin was a pasty white, and her hair a fiery bright red. She nodded turning back around as another heartless crept up on her.

"Don't let your guard down!" another voice yelled out, he grunted as he sprinted forward jumping into the air and doing a mid aerial dash, as a large body slammed into the ground creating one of its many debilitating shockwaves, as he rolled to his feet he spun around forming another keyblade in the left hand. He brought both together as two heartless slashed at him, knocking him back a little. A bright line appeared along the back of the large body and then it flashed, dissipating into the black cloud. A boy, a year or so older stood straight his long electric blue hair vibrantly stood out in the white training facility. His eyes narrowed as two lance soldiers appeared behind him, he sidestepped one as it attacked with its wildly flailing lance. He flipped backwards, somersaulting in the air and landing neatly on his feet a few steps away. The crimson haired boy broke his eye contact with his friend and gasped as a human like figure appeared out of the ground. Its eyes were cold and yellow, like heartless. But, from its back, white whip like appendages flickered incessantly.

"G-Genesis…heartless…what the hell are they trying do! Kill us?" the girl appeared beside him, panting a little. She pushed back some of her spiky red hair, smirking a bit.

"Don't worry. We got your back." She replied winking a bright emerald green eye. Another young man landed, his back turned to them, next to the boy with Crimson hair.

"Well. How you wanna go about it, Zal?" the boy asked, turning his head a bit. The crimson haired boy smirked.

"Do I even have to answer?" he replied smirking as he twirled his keyblades in both hands finishing by clanging them together. He dashed forward, keyblades scraping on the floor behind him. He saw to his left and right, two other heartless, the girl pounced on the one to his left and the other boy took out the one on his right. The Genesis heartless swayed back and forth, smirking, its eyes flashing red, and then yellow again, as it's body became elongated and then returned to normal. It dashed forward its pure black, clawed hand forming into a long jagged spike. The white tendrils on its back shivered a little before shooting out to the left and right.

"AH!"

"Damn it!" He kept going as he heard the thud of his two friends, as they hit the floor, he saw the white tendrils come around him on either side. "Shit." He whispered as he dodged rolled one and knocked the other away as he regained his balance, and continued running forward.

"Time to die you freak!" he yelled jumping into the air, keyblades glinting in the training facilities light.

A man smirked as he watched the three teens below. He brushed back a few loose strains of his brown hair, which was tied up in a loose ponytail. A young boy sat next to him, scribbling down furiously the event of the battle below.

"Heh. Shall we stop now, Jerico?" the man asked icily. The short blonde haired boy looked up. His crystal blue eyes flashing as he nodded.

"Indeed. We should Principal. They might not." He stopped as the man slammed his hands onto the console in front of them, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Turn it off! I knew they could do it." He replied, getting up excitedly and rushing to the door.

He panted, the cuts and bruises on his arms stung every time he tried to move. The heartless looked down, an expression of pure shock on its black onyx face.

"Impossible." It whispered before it yanked itself free of the keyblades point and stood straight.

"AUGH!" It coughed, blackish blood falling to the floor as it doubled over. The two white tendrils on its back lay limp and lifeless on the ground. It hissed looking up with an expression of pure anger. Its white pointed teeth gritting together.

"Y-You think you've won? Ha…haha…HAHA! Fool." Its eyes flashed red again as its hand shot out, taking the boy by surprise, he felt the feathery touch of the black clawed hand against his throat before the heartless dissipated into black shapeless particles. He smirked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"For now I did." He said his keyblades retreating with a snapping noise.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was truly amazing!" he looked back at his friends, both who were now standing smiles on the sweat drenched faces.

A pencil snapped as the young man with blonde hair pushed his chair out, his eyes flashing with anger as he watched the scene before him. He spit before he stormed out of the room, pushing to the side a young boy carrying a letter.

**2:00pm Resting Hall**  
"Man! That was awesome!" The boy with long electric blue hair cried out, leaning back into the soft down bed hands behind his head, as he yawned shutting his equally bright eyes.

"I can't believe we did it! We actually passed!" the boy with crimson hair smiled taking a small frosted cake, with a strawberry on top, and popped it into his mouth. The girl with red hair cried excitedly with the electric blue haired boy. He looked out the window a slight drizzle tapping against the window as he brushed his crimson hair from his eyes.

**3:30pm The meeting**  
"Genesis Heartless were a mad mans creation! They were created by the famed, and prodigious, man, Geonos two years after the Organization's defeat, by Sora and Riku. There sole purpose was not truly evil…we believed, but recent studies and research have shown us that the Professor Geonos was in fact…mad. Driven insane by the darkness, and his analytical studies of the Ansem reports." The booming voice behind the door paused.

"Yes?"

"But sir. Weren't the Ansem reports once thought to be real, actually fake? Written by the heartless of one of Ansem's apprentices, Xehanort?" a younger voice asked.

"Yes. That's correct."

"So then…Geonos…used those, as well?"

"Indeed he did. He did not, however, take into consideration the warning given in the real Ansem, Ansem the Wise's, reports. And therefore…disaster struck. It was only a little while after this, that heartless began reappearing in various worlds Sora had sealed. The king. Mickey. Sent forth a message in a bottle, to Destiny Island, requesting Sora, and Riku's immediate assistance. From there on things got worse and worse. It seemed that the Genesis Heartless were a new…more adaptable breed of creature. They were immune to all attacks, except those given by the keyblade, and even then…one still had to strike it in the heart in order to kill it. They were growing at an extremely fast rate, unlike the heartless who needed hearts in order to be born, and nobodies who were born out of a strong-hearted persons death by heartless. All they needed was darkness, and wherever darkness was, they were surely there. That is where Twilight Town, came into play. With the introduction of these new heartless several new keyblades wielders were being chosen. Sometimes as many as five per year. Twilight Academy, seeing as how this is the only place were heartless, nobodies, and Genesis Heartless could not get to, was created for the sole purpose to train keyblade wielders and past keyblade wielders how to fight off this new menace."

"Then…how did the War of heart begin?" another student asked. The teacher chuckled.

"Ah yes. The War of Heart. Three stray nobodies, obviously firm believers in the Organizations beliefs and goals, arose from the murky depths of The World that Never Was. They claimed to know the truth behind Xehanort, and possessed the key to unlocking his memories. They made an agreement with the King. That if they got Kingdom Hearts they would tell all that they knew of Xehanort and the truth of the keyblade, and Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately…they lied. They were but mere children bent on gaining a heart and becoming whole, once more."

"How did three children…start a war, though?"

"Ah. Yes. How indeed…well. There was the boy named Naxos. Capable of controlling dragon nobodies and the power of fire his weapons were…dual blades. He met his demise at the blade of Sora. The next was Xetasella. A puppeteer of grand magnitude, that controlled, thousands of nobodies and heartless, with spider like threads that came from her hands. She also had her own nobodies…talk lanky figures with eight legs. Just like spiders. And then there was Nexus. Controller of dimensional transportation. He was the most difficult to defeat, he opened up many portals to different world at one time, and sent thousands of heartless to them, many suffered because of him…but he met justice at the blade of Riku, who fought him in the dimension of darkness. Unfortunately before Nexus was eliminated he opened a portal beneath Sora and Riku, and they were sucked into a dark hole and never heard from again."

"S-So…are they dead, professor?" another student asked.

"No. Just missing. Countless searches have been done in various worlds, but you know. There are still so many worlds out there for us to explore." The boy carrying the letter let out a sigh, as he sat back from the closed oaken door. He hadn't meant to listen; it was just so fascinating to hear. The history, of that war, that occurred ten years ago. Yet, they still fought heartless and nobodies as if all Sora and Riku's efforts were a waste. He sighed deeply before backing up.

"I should go to the principal's room." He blinked, gulping.

"I-If I knew where it was." He backed up a little, and then yelped as he crashed into a heavyset man. He looked up from his position on the carpeted floor.

"O-Ow…I'm sorry sir!" He jumped up, noticing the attire to be that of a teacher.

"No need to be sorry, it was my fault for not looking where I was going." He extended a hand to the downed boy, his brown bangs falling neatly over his glass. His hair was up in a ponytail. The boy nodded, taking it as he was pulled up. The man noticed that the boy wasn't wearing school uniform.

"I take it you don't go here, am I correct?" he asked rubbing his chin. The boy nodded.

"I-I was sent to deliver a message…to the principal. D-Do you know where his room might be?" the man blinked, and then laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"I should hope so! I am the principal, after all." The boy paled, he bowed deeply.

"I-I didn't know! I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you! I thought you were a teacher!" he kept bowing, the man backed up a little letting out a rather shaky laugh, due to the boys response.

"Ah ahaha…well I am a bit underdressed for my position. Come! We'll discuss that letter you brought with you." He placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and ushered him down the lavished hallways of Twilight Academy, to the office at the far end of the hall.

**5:55pm Principal's Office**  
He stared at the letter the black, typed, letters on the paper still and unmoving to his eye. He put the piece of paper down on the oak desk, and intertwined his hands neatly together and rested his chin upon them. He smiled a little, as he looked at the boy who gazed admiringly at the golden trinkets scattered about the room. A globe with rings of silver lay upon the desk, the rings moved in a circuit about the circle, never touching it once. A pen at the far end of the corner glistened in the rooms light, it hung lazily in the air, as if an invisible person were holding it.

"Tell me." His voice broke the silence as he pushed his glasses up with one finger, and then returned his hands to their original position.

"You have…no idea about the place where this came from, or the person who wrote it?" The young boy nodded, taking another sip of the tea that was brought in soon after their arrival.

"No sir-" the man held up a hand, "Please. Call me Mr. Raiko. Sir seems too formal, in this atmosphere." The boy nodded again his hand reaching out for a cookie lying in a tartan dish. Raiko cleared his throat.

"I have one more favor to ask of you, Stall." The boy looked at the principal as he furiously scribbled something down, he torn the paper clean off the pad and handed it to the boy before him. He watched, a hidden smile upon his face, as Stall's eyes raced over the paper, in a well practiced fashion. He jumped out of his seat.

"I shall go get them then, Mr. Raiko!" he replied, leaving with a clatter as he hurriedly put down his glass cup and flew out the door. He smiled, his eyes flashing as he snatched the letter up once again.

"Earth, eh? This shall be…interesting." He smirked pushing out his chair and turning off the light in his room, bathing it in complete darkness.

**6:15pm The Fated Beginning**  
"As you can see. This is by far one the most rare and elusive heartless you will come across…" a man spoke out. He was a teacher; his jet-black hair was short, it spiked up a little in the front, in the shape of a flip. The tips were red, as well as his eyes. His ears were pointed a little and in his right one stood three earrings. He also sported two charcoal horns from his head. And, his feet were that of horse hooves. He had no tail, and the rest of him looked human. He was from another world, Fantasia to be exact. Enlisted as a teacher by Yen Sid. A knock on the door made his ears perk up, and he turned to it, raising an eyebrow.

"Sayuna. Would mind getting the door?" he asked. The girl with fiery red spiked hair and dazzling emerald green eyes, stood up and went to the door. She opened it and revealed a young boy with messy brown hair, a piece of notepaper in his hand.

"T-The principal would like to see the following people, sir." He stammered everyone's eyes widened as the turned to the boy with crimson hair and his two other friends.

**7:10pm A New Journey Begins**  
The crowd was larger than anything he'd ever seen. Not once were Twilight Towns streets this crowded, it was a first, and probably last event. The boy with crimson hair with black streaks running through it smiled as two little boys waved from the sidelines. His blue haired, blue skin toned friend snorted.

"I wonder why he chose us?" the girl asked, biting her lip as the turned a corner.

"Beats the hell out of me. But we haven't gotten a mission in awhile, so I guess that's why the crowd is here." The crimson boy responded, he paused, turning to a darkened alleyway. His two friends hadn't noticed, both deep in conversation with one another.

"_Come…come closer."_ His eyed narrowed as he took a step forward pushing past happy townsfolk, all of who were cheering. He gasped as a hand gripped, with a painful tightness, around his wrist. He tried to pull away, but his efforts were in vain. A figure draped in all black, white teeth flashing through the surrounding darkness smiled up at him, one eye protruding underneath the hood. It was red, and it flashed when it saw his figure.

"_Careful…boy." _ It whispered its grip getting tighter.

_"You might find out things about yourself…that you never wanted to know. Tread carefully, your getting yourself into a bigger problem than you know…you might want to sit this one out."_

"S-Sit it out?"

"HEY!" he spun around, Sayuna, the girl with fiery red hair was gripping him by the shoulder.

"You all right?" he blinked, rubbing his wrist and nodding.

"Y-Yeah…just thought I saw something, that's all." He replied glancing back at the now empty alleyway, and stiff breeze brushing through the crowd. They turned a final corner and standing there gleaming on a pad made fully of metal, was a multi colored gummi ship. It was in its full size, and rather vibrant to say the least, with a glass dome over the cockpit and various artillery hanging beneath the yellow wings.

"Well. Looks like we're off!" the boy with blue haired yelled, running forward as a rush of air escaped from the doors as the airtight locks unhooked. He smiled his crimson hair swaying in the breeze, turning to look once more at the crowd as they cheered for him.

"Yeah. A new adventure awaits." He replied as the doors closed tightly behind him as they took off, starting for a planet named Earth.

**Time: Unknown Dark Traveler**  
His clawed hand tapped incessantly against the black throne, which he was seated upon. His silver claws chipped away at the armrest each time them came down, their tips slicing into the charcoal black substance. His red reptilian eyes flashed, and his black scaled tail twitched with irritation, for he had been kept waiting for a rather long time. He didn't really like to wait; most of the time, when he was given the command to wait he usually killed something or other to past the time. But, killing his own servants would prove disadvantageous to him. He was the sole king of this planet. A planet whose heart was long since dead. From space one could tell its desolation, destruction, and misery of its past. It was a hunk of darkness, in orbit around a dead sun. This entire solar system was dead, taken by the heartless. He snorted, white wisps of air escaping his nostrils at the end of his long scaled face. Scales hung down from the top of his head, in retrospect. They were a representation of hair for human beings, but since he wasn't human they remained as long thick scales that ran down his back as well. He was a lizard like creature. Banished to this planet for deeds best forgotten. He was the king of a dead planet, a king on top of an empty insubstantial throne. And…he was a king that wanted revenge. He brushed the longed scales from his eyes, as they focused on the door where a light knock came.

"Enter." He replied icily his hands gripping the thrones arm rests even tighter than before, causing more of it to crumble to the floor.

"L-Lord Aril…we have…we have found its location." He jumped up and to his messengers surprise had one of his black-scaled hands around his neck. The younger of the two gasped as he looked into his masters red eyes. His white teeth flashed in a malicious grin.

"We leave…_NOW!_" the youngling gulped as he landed on the floor with a thud, his tail wrapped around him as he watched his lord slam open the door and storm out, his black midnight cape flying out behind him. He got up shakily as he followed not too far behind.

"Mortar! Get my ship ready!"

"Y-Yes sir!" he replied dashing forward as he clutched a letter to his chest. A letter that hand a message, and this message…told of something truly remarkable.

**9:30pm New York City**  
He watched, with dull eyes the city around him. Steam from ovens and building heating systems lazily drifted upward into the dismal gray sky above New York. He placed a hand on the giant windowpane, stretching out to either side of the room. _His_ room. His pale hands left fingerprints on the glass as his body temperature crossed with the icy outside world.

"Disgusting" he spat turning away and quickly shutting the blinds. He sat down at his desk, the gold nameplate reading "Stan Drakman" he sighed running a hand through his black hair, with specks of gray in it. The state of New York City was a rather common one all over the world, actually. Severe depression as bad, if not worse, then the one back in the 1930's. He scribbled things down on a piece of paper, looking up as a knock on his door broke the silence.

"Come in." he said his deep baritone voice sounding like it was booming across an empty valley.

"Sir. Miles is waiting in front of reception to meet you." He half jumped, half stood out of his seat, his sleeve rolling down a little to reveal his watch.

"Damn it! I completely lost track of time! Tell him I'll see him in a minute, thank you Darla." The woman nodded and closed the door. He ran to the mirror, which had a loose hanging drape over it. He paused; looking away and biting his lip before sighing his hand already outstretched to pull the drape off, sank to his side.

"I guess I look fine, enough…" he turned and grabbed his coat, shutting the lights in the office off before he hurriedly went down to greet his guest. He was one of the few, in this time who had a job, and also, one of the few in the world who had something else best left undefined.

**10:00pm Unknown Island**  
"AHH! Q-Quick! Pull the emergency landing hatch, stupid!" a boy with blue tinted skin cried as the sandy coast of an island became increasingly clearer as the gummi ship, crew and all, sped towards a rough landing.

"I-I thought you said you knew how to land this thing…_ZALIR!_" the girl yelled going a bit green as the ship jerked to the left, then right.

"I said, I _THINK_ I know! Not I _DO_ know!" the crimson haired boy replied the bright emergency lights flashing in his eyes.

"Lovely! We're going to die before we even started our mission!" the blue haired boy yelled.

"Oh, shut up! I'm trying my best, aren't I!" Zalir yelled back.

"Yes…well…we're about to crash, what do you suppose we do?" the girl asked icily from the back seat.

"Sit up, bite your tongue and pray to god…this is going to be a rough landing." Zalir said, gulping, the sand right in front of their faces now and getting closer by the second.

A loud boom sent various birds flying out of the trees a wave of sand sprayed into the jungle a few yards from the deserted beach. A smoking gummi ship lay on the sand it's wings bent and engines spurting out sparks. The cockpits glass covering fell off, making a deep impression in the sand below it. Steam and gas drifted out of the hole and three figures emerged, coughing and sputtering at the fumes.

"Oh thank the gods! We're alive!" the boy with blue hair cried falling onto his knees and grabbing a handful of sand. Zalir glared at him, helping the girl out of the cockpit.

"It wasn't that bad, you're so dramatic!" Zalir said stomping his foot at the boys laughter.

"M-Maybe after this, we should get you some flying lesson, eh Zal?" the boy said between fits of laughter. Zalir's eyebrow twitched.

"Say…guys…I think we have company…" the girl said. Zalir spun around to the ocean's crashing waves; his friend jumped up from his position on the sand, he looked up as he dusted it off him self. Octopus like heartless emerged from the water, their yellow eyes gleaming in the moons light.

"Geez, we just get here and we have to fight?" Zalir said exasperated.

"Uhhh Zal…I don't think we take on this many…seriously." Tons more black heads began protruding from the waves, as if each crashing crest summoned up more heartless. Zalir blinked as he and his two friends back up, getting closer and closer to the woods.

"Yeah. I think you're right for once. Lets haul ass, shall we?" The girl rolled her eyes as she saw Zalir and the other boy dash into the forest.

"He could've said it a little bit less…trashy." And she too dashed into the forest.

"Where the hell are we going!" the blue haired boy yelled to Zalir's back.

"How should I know! I just got here! I don't have a built in radar."

"Maybe you should! And get a flight manual implanted in there too!" Zalir stopped spinning around.

"Would you lay off with the gummi ship thing!"

"Would you two stop fighting and look out!" Zalir's eyes widened as he saw his friends stop dead in their tracks as they pointed behind him. One keyblade came out in a burst of light; it clanged with the silver claw of a dragon like nobody. The nobody stood up on two legs as it jumped backwards, hissing as it eyed its enemy.

"Hmmm interesting shape to take." Zalir responded they were now in a small clearing, the trees and bushes of the forest parting on either side. His two friends jumped into the clearing as well all three of their backs were together now, as three more nobodies appeared, pushing away the branches with their white arms. Suddenly. A bright burst of life erupted right above him and his two friends.

"What the hell is that!" he heard one of them yell as the ground around them tore into three rather large fissures. The dragon like nobodies screeched before disappearing into the woods.

"Need a little help? Human?" a stuck up voice asked from the edge of a hill to the left of them. They all three looked up, eyes widening.

"N-No way…you're a…a…"


End file.
